Aquel 10 de mayo
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: El 10 de mayo es un dia especial en el que se celebra a las mamas, por el simple hecho de ser lo que son; guerreras, amigas, confidentes y especialmente siempre ayudar en los mejores momentos-. En la familia Jaeger ese dia ocurre algo que puede sea un comienzo... Una gran noticia, un regalo! Ereri :3 Fic por el evento de la pagina "Rivaille Uke"


Este fic fue hecho por el evento de la página de Rivaille Uke. Es un Ereri muy corto pero espero y sea de su agrado. Sin más me despido de ustedes y disfruten la lectura

Pareja:Ereri  
Omegaverse  
Genero: Yaoi

* * *

AQUEL 10 DE MAYO~

― ¿Que ocurre enano? ―pregunto cierta pelinegra ―Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda ¿Pasa algo?

―... Estoy embarazado... Otra vez... ―soltó el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules

― ¡Que mierda! No que se cuidarían para no tener más niños... Bueno comprendo a Eren... Espera... ¡No es de Eren!

― ¡Claro que lo es babosa! Ese mocoso es un calenturiento de primera, además es ¡Mi esposo! ―dijo victorioso el pelinegro haciendo que la mujer lo mirara con molestia ―Cambiando de tema, no sé cómo decírselo... Ni a él y menos a los niños

― ¿Cuándo te dijeron?

―Hoy... Me sentí mal y fui al médico... Maldita sea, por eso odio todo lo de ser un Omega... Lo bueno es que mis niños nacieron siendo Alfas como su idiota padre.

―Lo siento por haber robado ese gen, pero gracias a mí, tú y Eren se casaron además que tienen niños ―susurro la mujer

―No me quejo de nada, es solo que... No creí que en mi último celo... Fuese a quedar preñado ―toco su vientre mientras sonreía

―Y como no, si cuando lo hacen todos escuchan. Por algo siempre que estas en esas fechas nos llevamos a los niños... Ellos aún son inocentes como para que escuchen los rechinidos de la cama y los fuertes gemidos de perra de su madre

―Cállate maldita, que ¿envidia?... No sé ni por qué te lo dije a ti primero

― ¿Sera por qué aun cuando no nos llevamos tan bien somos gemelos y siempre nos buscamos?... Por cierto... Feliz día enano

― ¿Eh?

―Idiota hoy es el día de las madres y si no mal recuerdo... Tu eres madre de dos hermosos hijo de Eren, reitero tres o cuatro.

―... Gracias

―Por cierto vayamos a tu casa, sé que se preocuparan si no te ven. Elliot es capaz de llamar a la policía porque su mami está perdida y que decir de Leighton esa mocosa es toda una Ackerman, pude creer que te fugaste con Erwin o Farlan

― ¿¡Hah!? Por qué mierda me iría con ellos...

―Por que de joven saliste con Farlan y con Erwin ¿Recuerdas? Y cuando Eren se enteró y fue a "hablar pacíficamente con ellos"

―... Sin comentarios... Vámonos

―Si enanito con más enanos dentro... Nah mentira como son de Eren seria Enano con titanes dentro

―... Jodete maldita

―Yo también te amo enano

Al llegar a la residencia Jaeger los Ackerman ―bueno la Ackerman y el Jaeger― observaron como en el hogar se respiraba limpieza en todos los sentidos.

Se apresuraron a adentrarse hasta la sala principal allí se encontraban un Eren y dos niños que hablaban como si estuviesen secreteándose. La niña fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de su mama y su tía-

―Mami, llegaste a tiempo ―dijo la pequeña de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

―Si, mama por favor toma asiento... ―hablo un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, el cual miro a su hermana y con los ojos se hicieron señas

― ¡Feliz día mami! ―gritaron los niños mientras corrían a abrazar al pelinegro

―... Niños...

Miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas como se acercaba cierto castaño de deslumbrantes ojos verdes hasta el, este llevaba un gran ramo de rosas blancas ―Las preferidas del ex-Ackerman―

―Amor, gracias por ser mi esposo además de ser la madre de nuestros hijos. Siempre estaré agradecido a la vida por ponerte en mi camino... Te amo Levi ―susurro con aquella voz seductora el Jaeger

―Ahora tu regalo por parte de nosotros... ―sonrió la pequeña ― ¿Listo Elliott?

―Si hermana

Leighton se puso de pie frente a los adultos.

― "Hace mucho tiempo dos grandes seres se conocieron, desde aquella miraba que ambos se dieron supieron que serían el uno para el otro"

Elliot se acercó con una foto enmarcada de la familia

― "Entonces se casaron y tuvieron dos niños... Ambos permanecieron juntos desde aquel día. Y lo seguirán haciendo aun con el pasar de los años"

Ambos niños hablaron al unísono

― "No importa el tiempo, siempre te encontrare aun cuando haya mucha gente en el camino... Porque tú eres mi destino"

El pelinegro recordó que aquellas últimas palabras habían sido las que Eren había dicho el día de su boda, sonrió ante aquel recinto de los niños. Sintió como de sus hermosos ojos bajaban dos lágrimas que realmente eran de felicidad.

―Y entonces la familia de cuatro integrantes vivió felices por siempre ―termino de decir Eren mientras besaba la lagrima de su esposo

―... Idiota, ya no somos cuatro

―... ¿Por qué dices eso amor?

―... Serás papa de nuevo... Ahora somos una familia aún más grande.

... Y Eren se desmayó en aquel momento ―pero despertó luego de diez minutos―

―Vamos a tener un hermanito más ―susurro Elliott  
―Espero que se parezca a mama… Seria hermoso ―añadió Leighton  
― ¿Quién sabe y se parece a Erwin o a Farlan?

― ¿¡Que mierda dijiste!? ―grito el bello durmiente ―Levi tu no…

―Claro que no idiota, por cierto… Este fue tu regalo adelantado del día del padre ―murmuro sonrojado el pelinegro

―No amor, ese día te quiero para mi solito… Tú, yo y nuestra cama

― ¡Hay niños presentes! ―chillaron en un grito los castaños

―Idiotas ―dijo Mikasa mientras se reía de aquella familia

* * *

Ok sé que fue demasiadamente corto y lo siento, lo hice de último momento ya que no encuentro mi USB TwT espero que haya sido de su agrado… Y ¡Feliz día de las Madres!


End file.
